


One Night is all I ask

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua snorted. Like he could even tell with the mask covering most of Joshua’s face. What bullshit. “How can you even tell?” Joshua glared at him, “The mask covers most of my face. The rumors do you justice. Sweet talker Yoon Jeonghan.”Laughing, Jeonghan threw his head back. “You can tell who I am even through the mask? What’s the use of this masquerade ball then?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this one word prompt of masquerade was gonna be short and then the brain decided fuck no it aint. so here it is

“And who do we have here?” A familiar voice whispered into Joshua’s ears. “A kitty?”

Joshua whirled around, thanking Mingyu for fixing the mask to his face well. He’d recognize that damn face anywhere, even if his mask was covering half of it. Yoon Jeonghan was flirting him up. Shy, quiet Hong Joshua whose club activities included music and books. Not sports like Jeonghan did.

Stepping back, Joshua panicked as he felt the wall hit his back. How was he going to escape now?

Jeonghan smiled, reaching out to gently run the back of his fingers against Joshua’s jaw. “A shy kitty? You’re very cute.”

Joshua snorted. Like he could even tell with the mask covering most of Joshua’s face. What bullshit. “How can you even tell?” Joshua glared at him, “The mask covers most of my face. The rumors do you justice. Sweet talker Yoon Jeonghan.”

Laughing, Jeonghan threw his head back. “You can tell who I am even through the mask? What’s the use of this masquerade ball then?”

“Your voice is rather distinct,” Joshua retorted.

“Is it?” Smirking, Jeonghan leaned in. “It seems you know me but I don’t know who you are. Will you be a good kitty and tell me?” He stroked the fake ear that was on Joshua’s head.

Joshua fought a blush. Sweet talker indeed, damn it all for making Joshua’s insides jump though. Ignoring his pounding heart, he breathed in. Two could play at this game. He tilted his head up. “Who said I’m even a cat? Let alone a good one.”

Eyes gleaming, Jeonghan smiled. “What are these cute ears then?” He bent his face, letting his nose stroke Joshua’s cheek, his hand coming up to toy with his choker. “And this cute red collar.”

Joshua gave him a coy smile, reaching out to touch Jeonghan’s jaw. “I’m a panther. A predator.” He moved closer to Jeonghan, until their bodies were barely an inch away. “And you’re my prey.” Joshua went in for the kill. Laying a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, he let his hand clutch at Jeonghan’s jacket.

Jeonghan had gone the cliché route, choosing to be some sort of prince. He made a handsome prince. One that was more a bad boy then anything with the hairstyle and fake tattoos on various parts of his body that were exposed.

He chased after Joshua’s lips, trying to catch them with his own.

“Nuh uh,” Joshua whispered, his voice low. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. With Yoon Jeonghan of all people! But no one knew who he was, except for his friends. And it was just one night.

He could have Yoon Jeonghan for just one night. It was enough. It had to be enough.

“What do I have to do for you to be a good kitty for me,” Jeonghan groaned, giving Joshua a playful smile.

Joshua ran his hand down his arm, softly grasping his wrist. “Come on. I’ll show you.” He titled his head towards the exit. Thank god the school was rich and went with a ballroom in some hotel.

“Perfect,” Jeonghan said.

* * *

Moaning, Joshua pushed up, using his legs before going right back down. The feeling of Jeonghan’s dick filling him up nearly made him lose his mind. He bit his lip, a small whimper escaping as he felt Jeonghan thrust up into him.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan groaned. “Tell me your name kitten.”

Joshua shook his head. He made Jeonghan agree to the masks staying on before they got down and dirty. Otherwise he’d leave. Jeonghan kissed him deeply before tumbling Joshua into the bed, hands never going towards his mask like a good boy. But it seems that having his dick inside Joshua made him think the rules would change. They wouldn’t.

“No names,” Joshua panted, riding Jeonghan’s dick in steady up and down movements.

“But you know mine.”

Joshua cried out as Jeonghan flipped him onto his back, driving deep inside Joshua. Body shaking, Joshua kept his legs spread wide as Jeonghan loomed over him. “It would break the illusion,” Joshua said breathily.

“What if I want to,” Jeonghan growled, pulling out before plunging back in as hard as he could. Joshua’s hole was getting soft and loose, no doubt Jeonghan was losing his cool because of it.

“Don’t,” Joshua said, looking at him through his mask. “It’s just one night. Don’t break it.” He looked away, hating how he sounded like he was begging.

Jeonghan moaned as if he were in pain, but he said nothing, choosing to fuck Joshua with abandon. Punctuating each thrust with a rough push inside, as if Joshua would break his own rules if Jeonghan fucked the fight out of him.

Too bad for Jeonghan it didn’t.

* * *

Joshua limped back home, quietly opening the door to his shared dorm suite. Everyone else was quietly snoring away. He checked in on them before going into his own room. He took off the headband, laying it on his desk.

Slowly, he took off his black button up, shuddering as the fabric brushed across the bite marks and bruises Jeonghan left behind. Joshua pulled on a tshirt, undoing his pants all the while. If he bothered to look down he’d see finger bruises on his thighs. But he had enough reminders of his romp with Yoon Jeonghan.

The choker came off last, Joshua unwinding it from his neck. Unbidden, a memory of Jeonghan moaning into his neck came to mind. “Kitten,” he moaned, pushing his dick deep inside making Joshua moan back.

His hand felt like it was burning as he threw it on the desk. One night. That’s all it was. No more than what happened. Joshua wasn’t Jeonghan’s kitten, not his lover, not his anything. It would be better for Joshua to remember it was just one night. For god’s sake, he didn’t even know Joshua’s name.

One night of fun with the person who made Joshua’s heart thump a little too wildly. One night to be held, to be caressed, to be touched like he was precious, like he mattered to Jeonghan. It was enough. It had to be.


	2. Kitten Where Art Thou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look what we have here...a continuation...

“You got home late last night,” Mingyu said munching on his toast.

Joshua nodded, trying not to squirm in his seat. Yoon Jeonghan had a gifted face and a truly gifted dick. It was big and Joshua had it inside him quite a bit and his ass ached.

Soonyoung laughed. “I think Mingyu meant it as a question.” He smirked, putting his chin his palm, his tiger eyes disappearing. “What kept you out so late?”

Refusing to say anything, Joshua just shoved his spoon into his mouth, chewing delicately on his rice. He wasn’t going to tell them he was too busy riding Yoon Jeonghan’s dick to come home after the party was over.

“He’s got something to hide,” Seokmin declared, poking Joshua in his side.

He swallowed. “I don’t. You’re just silly,” Joshua teased, poking Seokmin back in his forehead, trying to get the topic moving.

Seokmin pouted, ready to fight back but his long-time crush and newly made boyfriend decided to make his appearance. Jaehyun slid next to him, gracing Seokmin with a kiss and smile. “Hey. How’s my sunflower this morning?”

Mingyu and Soonyoung gagged. Ever since they got together Jung Jaehyun was like a blight in their life. He was sweet, lovely, and handsome. And he loved showering Seokmin with love. And disgusting pet names.

Joshua thought it was cute. They were in that honeymoon phase. It was a nice to see Seokmin being so loved.

Blushing, Seokmin hastily kissed him back, as if him being caught was going to cause a mob to come after him. Jaehyun as Seokmin liked to say was on a different level of popularity then they were. “I’m doing great,” he beamed.

Jaehyun smiled right back. It was hard not to smile back when Seokmin flashed his bright smile at you. “Great. You were a cute kitty last night. Who thought up of the idea that all you would go as cats?”

Joshua tried to not visibly startle at the word kitty. If he let his mind think too hard, it would bring flashbacks of last night to his mind. Jeonghan moaning in his ears as he called Joshua kitten. It was too much.

“Hyung is a walking kitty,” Soonyoung said, waving at Joshua. “Look at him. He’s the human version of a cat. And,” he placed his hand on his own chest, “I’m a tiger. I just dragged Mingyu and Seokmin into it too. We were great cats.”

“I wasn’t a cat,” Seokmin protested, “I was a predator. A cheetah,” he declared.

God. This was too much like Joshua’s conversation with Jeonghan. He needed to leave. “I gotta go study,” Joshua said. “Those stupid tests to get into college.” He gave them all a grimace.

They made sympathetic faces. His dorm mates knew the pressures Joshua felt. It took everything to convince Joshua to go to the party anyhow.

“See you later Shua hyung,” Mingyu said through his food.

Soonyoung waved him off. Seokmin beamed at him, giving him a thumbs up. Jaehyun nodded, even if he could’ve ignored Joshua as they weren’t super close.

Joshua took his tray to dump the food. He needed to get his head in the game. No more daydreaming about Yoon Jeonghan.

* * *

Jeonghan spent the whole day rifling through pages of the school yearbook. Who was his kitten? Where was his kitten? Did he even go the same school?

He swore he’d remember meeting someone like that: sweet, flirty, witty. Someone with beautiful eyes and a sly but soft smile. So why the fuck was he having hard time finding them. Slamming the yearbook closed, he closed his eyes and groaned.

This was getting him nowhere. Maybe he should just hit Seungkwan up and describe his kitten to him. Seungkwan knew everyone. And if he didn’t, he knew people who knew people.

His. Jeonghan should really stop calling him that. Kitten wasn’t really his. Not with the way he was stubborn and refused to bend to Jeonghan’s will. It would be rude to tame such a beautiful person, to call him Jeonghan’s when Jeonghan didn’t even know who he was. But Jeonghan did want him bad.

To get to know the person underneath the mask. Pretty with a sharp tongue. And a stubbornness that was greater than a donkey’s even.

“Is my usual room free?” A soft voice drifted through the library. “Thank you, Mrs. Peters.” A laugh that sounded a bit familiar. “You have a nice day yourself.”

Who on Earth came to study on a Sunday? A nerd. Or someone super serious about their studies. Something that Jeonghan should be doing himself, considering college and all that. But finding his mysterious kitten was more important right now.

A guy with black hair, wearing a baggy sweater walked past his table, bringing with him a rather distinct scent. A very familiar scent.

It was slightly musky, filled with a hint of jasmine. Jeonghan would know that smell anywhere. He had his nose buried in that lovely neck for hours, smelling it, imprinting it into his mind. He found his kitten.

Quickly, he got out of his chair. Jeonghan hurried down the shelves of books. Kitten went around the corner. Breaking into a run, Jeonghan ignored the super nerds who glared at him as he made too much noise. He was so close.

Jeonghan reached out his hand as he saw Kitten reaching for the door of a private study room. Latching onto his wrist, Jeonghan panted a bit before he smiled at the surprised but beautiful face. “Kitten. I found you.”


	3. Kitten Please

Jeonghan tried not to tighten his hold, but Kitten tugged. Jeonghan didn’t want him escaping now that he found him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, leveling Jeonghan with a hard stare.

Those beautiful eyes were on him, glaring almost. And that mouth that moaned dirty things and commanded Jeonghan well.

Jeonghan would’ve believed him maybe if he didn’t see some badly hidden hickeys on his neck that Jeonghan knew he put there himself. A smell could be replicated, but his bite radius no.

Leaning in, Jeonghan smirked. “I would believe you kitten,” with his other hand he gently traced a rather livid bite on his collarbone, “if I didn’t see my bite radius on you.”

He flushed a deep red.

God, he was so cute. Why didn’t Jeonghan know who he was? How wrapped up in his own world was he to miss someone like him?

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeonghan said slowly. “I just want to date you. How about it kitten? Go on a date with me?”

His eyes were practically glaring at him. “The name isn’t kitten.” He deflated a bit. Biting his lip, he looked at Jeonghan with his shiny eyes, those lashes batting at him. “Right now?”

“If you can.” Jeonghan smiled, “Can’t let you get away from again. At least not without your name and number.”

“Joshua,” he said, pulling his arm back now that Jeonghan loosened his hold. “Joshua Hong.” He held his bag close to him. “And I’ll go on a date with you. Right now. If you come back and study with me.”

Face contorting, Jeonghan half frowned and half pouted. “Study? On a Sunday? But kitten—”

Joshua glared, plump lips thinning. “I’m not a kitten and those are my terms. I know you need to anyhow.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jeonghan could use the time to study a bit more. But maybe he could convince Joshua to make their date an all day and all night thing. He could be quite persuasive. “All right. A date and then back to study.”

Joshua took his hand, dragging him towards the exit. “Let’s go. You have lots to learn about me. Who knows if we’re even compatible.”

Startled, Jeonghan stumbled along Joshua’s side, smiling at how Joshua’s hand was in his. He smirked. “We’re plenty compatible in bed baby.”

Joshua’s ears got red. “That doesn’t mean we’re compatible outside of it. That’s what matters. If you could base a relationship purely off sex then sex friends wouldn’t be sex friends.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan replied, interlacing his fingers in Joshua’s. “But I think we’re going to be a great fit for each other.”

* * *

Two Months Later:

 

“Shuaaaaa,” Jeonghan whined, playing with Joshua’s fingers. “Stop reading and pay attention to me.”

Joshua huffed, letting Jeonghan play with his fingers. “I’m trying to read for the test coming up Jeonghan. Anatomy isn’t easy you know.”

Perking up, Jeonghan brought Joshua’s hand to his mouth. He laid a kiss on his knuckles. “You can test your knowledge of anatomy on me. I’ll lay myself bare for you kitten.”

Blushing, Joshua yanked his hand out of Jeonghan’s. “Stop being a pervert Jeonghan. Now isn’t the time.”

He pouted. “But you had fun studying anatomy with me last night.”

And they had. In a way. Joshua was studying, quizzing Jeonghan more like. But Jeonghan had taken to using Joshua’s body to point things out, which then involved Joshua somehow getting naked and then it involved sex and Jeonghan’s hands all over and his dick inside of Joshua’s ass.

“Later,” Joshua mumbled, looking back at his book.

Jeonghan grinned. God, his kitten was so damn cute.


End file.
